You Have a Heart
by davis-baker
Summary: “But honestly, Julian, I think you have the capability to be a genuine person. I know you have a heart.” Brooke/Julian. Short one-shot. Please R&R!


**A/N – Okay, so this is a one-shot and it's Julian/Brooke. I can honestly say I don't think I've written anything where Brooke and Lucas don't end up with each other at the end of a one-shot or story. So this is basically new to me. **

**Please let me know how it is by reviewing, and if I should write any more like this. Thanks and enjoy!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

You Have a Heart – A One-Shot

Brooke was staring through the window of her store, watching all the cars and bystanders pass by. Instead of daydreaming, she knew she should be brainstorming on some new designs, or at least attempting to finish Peyton's new wedding dress she had started not long after the first one had been ruined at some party thrown by Sam at her store.

But she just couldn't do any of that stuff because lately she was just at loss for inspiration. With Sam revealing she was part of the reason for the attack and then her running away, Brooke's fashion line was put in the back seat for awhile and all her thoughts and worries were put on Sam. But now that Sam was back, safe and sound, she just still couldn't focus. They'd talked about what had happened and now they were fine, but Brooke was still worried.

Jerking her out of her inner thoughts, the store's door opened only to reveal a person she had not yet become too familiar with. Julian Baker.

"No show today?" He asked with a smirk.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of you stopping by?"

"I was just hoping for another dance recital…"

Slightly amused by his antics, she pressed back a laugh. "What do you want, Julian?"

Instead of answering Brooke's question, Julian advanced closer towards the counter where Brooke sat, and stopped to look at a mannequin that stood next to her, dressed in a white dress.

"So, this must be Peyton's wedding dress."

"Yup…"

"Eh…It could use some work." He scrutinized.

Brooke narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "This coming from the guy who asked me to design the wardrobe for the movie."

"Yeah, and I'm still waiting for you to cave in and change your mind about your decision…anyway, I can't wait to see the final product of this dress, but wait, I guess my invitation got lost in the mail. You should tell Peyton about that. I think she'd be crushed if I didn't make it for her big day."

"I'll bet…So…" Brooke sighed, looking around her empty store. "Is that all? Are you going to be on your way? Because I really need to get some work done, and as much as I enjoy your company here with me, you're kind of wasting my time." She said sarcastically, offering him a fake smile.

"Trying to push me out, I see? Look, how's Sam?"

Brooke smiled at his sincere question and began to nod slowly. "I think she'll be okay. She's still a bit shaken up. Today she's just relaxing, spending some time with my godson."

"Aw." Julian sighed, placing a hand over his heart. "Doesn't that just warm your heart?" He asked sarcastically, soon replacing his straight face with a grin, laughing.

Brooke rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Why do you have to be so, so…ugh, I don't even know what you are!"

"Funny, I get that a lot."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't doubt it. But honestly, Julian, I think you have the capability to be a genuine person. I know you have a heart."

"Really? And how would you know this, Brooke Davis?" He asked curiously.

"Because…" Brooke paused, trying to think of an answer. What she really wanted to tell him was that she had known he really did ask about Sam at the diner when they had run into each other. That he really wasn't there to get a cup of coffee because she saw, once he got outside and passed the nearest garbage, he had tossed it. But she wasn't about to blow his cover and make him feel uncomfortable. "I can read people well. It's what I do." She settled on.

"Uh huh…really?" Julian stopped talking and Brooke could tell he was just thinking of some smartass answer to deliver. "So, if that's true, you were able to read Lucas before you went out with him, and Peyton too for that matter before becoming her best friend. And if that's true, then, according to Lucas's book, you go for the cheating, backstabbing types." He smirked, satisfied with his response.

Brooke narrowed her eyes. "Point made, Julian. Maybe you are a jackass."

"See? That's me! Julian Baker: Total dick."

"I just think you like being called an ass."

"Maybe that's the case, but either way, it's true. You just admitted it yourself." He started walking back towards the doors but stopped abruptly, almost as if something had come to him.

Brooke looked at him confused. "Yes?"

"Sam has my number, so you know, if you wind-up needing a date to the wedding, just give me a call." And with that, he pushed the door and walked out.

Brooke just sat there and watched him leave the store, shaking her head. Julian Baker was definitely an interesting person.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N – So, how was my first completely non-brucas one shot? **

**Seriously, the show is beginning to really suck and I am so sick of LP. And I'm still a BL fan but I gotta say, Julian and Brooke together is looking pretty good to me. I like him, and honestly I don't see why Peyton hates him because in the episode where it flashed back to their relationship, as far as I could tell, it was Peyton who ruined them. So, yeah, I like Julian. And I think if I can't ever have Brucas back (which it looks like considering they barely have scenes together and when they do, all their conversations revolve around Peyton!), I'd rather Brooke be with Julian than say…Owen ('cause he's a total ass, especially after the last epi!) Oh, yeah, and this season also sucks even more considering the epi before the last one where Lucas called Peyton 'pretty girl'. When he said that I was so upset (I mean like screaming at my tv and then crying! I couldn't believe it!)**

**So anyways, that's a pretty long A/N, sorry about that.**

**Leave a review, please!**


End file.
